nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucian
Lucian (real name Majid Ibn al-Khalil) is a vampire and council member of the The Vampire Council. He is also the life partner of the seer Nuria. Appearance … Distinguishing Marks … Personality Lucian is tough and doesn't talk much, but when he does – everyone listens since he has much wisdom behind his words, even Gaius listens to his advice. History Early life Lucian was born in Syria in the year 1075 of the Lord. He soon found himself getting involved with the First Christian CrusadeThe first Christian Crusade lasting between the years 1095-1099. Turning He was made a vampire when he was 26 years old, leaving a wife and two sons. Vampire life Sometime during his life as a vampire, Lucian were selected as a member of the Vampire Council. Powers and Abilities Being a vampire, Lucian has all the powers and abilities they have, but also their vulnerabilities. Powers Lucian is exceptionally stronger and faster than a human, and even faster than many other vampires, and he has incredibly keen senses and reflexes. These abilities become more powerful the older the vampire gets, and as old as Lucian is his powers are very strong. * Inhuman Strength: Lucian is extremely physically stronger than humans, unshifted werewolves and werecats. Vampires slowly grow stronger with age and experience; older vampires can subdue younger ones with minimal to no effort. * Inhuman Speed: Lucian is faster than any human. He can move at speeds that make him appear as a blur. This allows him to cover short distances instantaneously and longer distances in short periods of time. His vision is accelerated like his movement during this time. Speed, just like strength, advances with age, as older vampires are significantly faster than younger vampires. * Healing: Lucian, as all vampires do, have a significant healing ability. He heals rapidly and fully from any non-fatal injury, and can if he has eaten well before heal a bigger, fatal for a human or werewolf, injury within minutes, the longer it has taken before she has eaten the longer the healing takes. A vampire as old and strong as Lucian are known to even get a bullet to the head and live threw it, with his body healing around it and then pushing the bullet out of the wound. * Superhuman Senses: Lucian have as a vampire much stronger senses than humans. Vampires are able to see, hear and smell better and can even see in complete darkness. ** Instinctual Senses: Vampires have the specific power that they can sense each other, as in they can recognize each other for what they are and instinctively knows if another one is in the near area. They also have an instinctual knowledge of who is the older of the two and therefore higher in the vampire hierarchy, something that benefits the younger vampire since it is custom that an elder vampire is to be shown respect by a younger one. * Superhuman Durability: Vampires are able to endure physical pain better than humans and can recover from attacks that would cripple, maim, or kill humans with minimal effort. * Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds and alter/erase human memories. They are able to "entrance" humans and a few of the more common supernatural creatures such as werewolves. Entrancement is a form of hypnosis or mind compulsion, which requires vampires to make eye contact and use their voices to make humans do their bidding. Mind compulsion doesn't affect other vampires, powerful witches or fairies. Compulsion is not an innate ability, as it needs to be taught and practiced. Vampires can entrance at least two humans at the same time. * Fangs: Vampires can extend fangs that they use to feed themselves, they might protrude when a vampire is angry, excited, need to fight, aroused - colloquially referred to as a "fang boner" - or is close to blood, an instinct more than actual choice of action. The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of humans and other creatures. Abilities * Fighting skills: Lucian is a capable swordsman and fighter. He's much faster than most other vampires. * Multilingualism: Lucian is well-versed in many languages including English, Palmyrene (a dialect of Aramaic), Greek, Arabic, Aramaic and Latin. Special Knowledge * Long existence: A special knowledge that Lucian has is how to live a long life. He is over 1,000 years old and not all those years are from luck. Weaknesses Being a vampire Lucian also has their vulnerabilities. Although, did not pray upon the Holy Father as a human, and can therefore touch and get near all objects that are connected to Catholic or Christian religion, or other still active religion-connected objects. * Fire or Sunlight: Lucian, like all vampires, is vulnerable to sunlight but due to him being so old, he can survive out in the sun for a significant time. He would survive crossing a desert, even though he would be heavily sunburned after it. But for doing so he needs to have fed quite recently, so a starving vampire wouldn't survive a desert no matter how old they may be. Lucian will if exposed to sunlight for too long or when he's starving burn to death, and eventually turn into ashes. Vampires can heal from burns, if given time and blood. However, if a vampire cannot take the time to heal from the burns, the vampire will die. * Staking: If a vampire takes a wooden, iron or silver stake through the heart (or pretty much anything that pierces the heart, for an example a knife) it will render the vampire in a comatose state, until the object are taken out of the heart. * Excess blood: If a vampire drinks too much blood, they will display alcohol intoxication-like qualities (such as euphoria, confusion, stupor, etc). * Exsanguination: If a vampire is completely drained of their blood, they can become comatose, and eventually perish. * Blood of a sick/dead man: The blood of a sick or dead man acts as a poison to him. It will not kill a vampire but it will weaken them to a state that they are much easier to deal with, and therefore kill. * Decapitation: Decapitation or other means that results of his head separating from his neck would mean permanent death. * Heart extraction: The act of removing a vampire’s heart will result in permanent death, since there’s not anything left to pump the blood around in their bodies. * Dismemberment: Ripping a vampire to shreds will result in a permanent death, although it requires high amount of strength and speed to actually be able to kill a vampire like that. Mostly it’s vampires or other superhuman creatures that are being able to kill a vampire with this specific method. * Magic: Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects and witches are able to inflict excruciating pain onto vampires as well as spells and curses. They are particularly vulnerable to necromancy. * Herbs and plants: There are various plants that repel vampires. Garlic is however not one of those. ** Vervain strongly repels vampires. The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, if a vampire’s skin is exposed to vervain, it results in burning them much like crosses does to vampires being turned as Christian. Furthermore, vampires can’t compel anyone that have ingested vervain or if themselves is being exposed to it in some way. ** Holly, rowan and mandrake all drive vampires away. They aren't as strong protection as vervain is, but it surely temporarily drives them away long enough for the victim to escape. Non vampire related vulnerabilities … Equipment ... Vehicles ... Relationships Nuria Will Lucian and fellow council member Will have a very complicated and strange relationship were many can't decide if they absolutely hate or like each other romantically, many even considers them a couple although Lucian is mated with the seer Nuria. A few rumors even circles about the three of them having regular threesomes. Trivia *Sammy Sheik, the actor who plays Lucian, is 5'8" (173cm) tall. *'Majid' is an Arabic name, meaning "glorious". *'Ibn Al-Khalil' is a Arabic surname derived from the patronymic Ibn, meaning "son", which are used in Arabic naming system, and khalil meaning "friend". Khalil or Khaleel and is common male first name in the Middle East, North Africa, Central Asia and among Muslims in South Asia and as such is also a common surname. Al-Khalil are the Arabic name of the Palestinian city Hebron. Jews, Christians, and Muslims all venerate the city of Hebron for its association with Abraham – it includes the traditional burial site of the biblical Patriarchs and Matriarchs, within the Cave of the Patriarchs. Judaism ranks Hebron as the second-holiest city after Jerusalem, while Islam regards it as one of the four holy cities. Its Arabic name derives from the Qur'anic epithet for Abraham, Khalil al-Rahman (إبراهيم خليل الرحمن) "Beloved of the Merciful" or "Friend of God". Al-Khalil thus precisely translates the ancient Hebrew toponym Ḥebron, understood as ḥaber (friend). Quotes References Category:Male Characters Category:Vampire Category:Middle Easterners Category:Supernatural Category:Vampire Council member